Blood Red Claudia
by XXthirst
Summary: She worships a powerful vampire. Will her loyalty pay off? Takes place somewhat after the events of Blood Omen first Legacy of Kain fic, so if it reads badly, you know why


**Blood Red Claudia**

**She worships a powerful vampire. Will her loyalty pay off? Takes place somewhat after the events of Blood Omen(first Blood Omen fic, so if it reads badly, you know why)**

**All characters except ones I made up belong to Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics**

**I do not make money off this work.**

**Rated Mature for a reason**

**Italics stand for thoughts.**

**XX-THIRST**

There was a village that resided in Nosgoth. A tiny village by the name Rotdiamant of that held 235 residents. 234 of them avoided their neighbor Claudia. Why did the old women gossip in hushed whispers as she passed? Why did the young men not ask this girl of twenty three for her hand in marriage? Why did the baker, butcher, blacksmith, or even the brothel owner not greet her a good morning? Because here Claudia was a vampire worshipper. And not just any vampire. The infamous Kain was a God to her. She made blood sacrifices to him daily by slicing a bit of her arm, leg , or breast with a jeweled knife. She wrote her own holy text of his exploits and so-called teachings and virtues. The women even carved an idol of the vampire out of wood. Claudia also made herself up as what she envisioned as the perfect and most desirable women for Kain. Already blonde with striking blue-eyes, she had also taken to wearing a thick eye-liner of grounded ash mixed with her blood and the lip-stain she wore was a mixture of beeswax and blood. She even dressed the part too, wearing silk dresses with plunging neck lines and high slits on the sides that left little to the imagination. To top it off, she wore necklaces and bracelets made of teeth she found from anonymous skeletons on her travels, each tooth whittled down to resemble a fang . Little wonder why Claudia's fellow villagers thought to stay _very _away from her.

On this particular evening, Claudia was out to purchase sage, to burn for her ceremonies and red wine to bathe in, which she did daily . Upon arriving at the herb and wine seller, two old hunched over women ,near the shop, began their usual gossip.

" There she goes again, Crazy Claudia. God only knows what kind ov witch craft she does in what cursed 'ouse ov 'ers ". They watched like hawks as she dropped ten gold pieces in the seller's hand for two bottles of wine and a pouch of sage.

"Ear she's a vampire worshipper dis one. Bad luck ter even speak ov i' ".

" Thought repawtin' i' ter da Sarafan? ".

" Eh, they never come up dis away. Rotdiamant is a far walkin' from Sarafan 'eadquarters . Lazybums. Anyway, best not ter get involved. Lawd above, I don't wan' 'em fnkin' I was doin' what black magic wiv 'er. Don't need ' me 'ead on a platter ".

" Say, eva wonder where she gets all that gold from? She's certainly not from a rich family ".

" Probably a fief! ". The hag spit. "I keep me money well 'idden. And I'm sayin' a prayer befawer bed so da witch won't be able ter read me mind ".

"Good f'nking. Hangin' a cross above me bed just in case".

Claudia heard every word, but paid no mind. So what if they called her a thief and a witch? She would sink as low as she could if that meant being in the arms of her beloved lord Kain. In fact, she even waved and smiled at the wrinkled vultures. They huffed and turned their heads.

Now long past supper and her bible reading time, Claudia yawned loudly. She looked out the small window of her house and saw it was a full moon. She raised her wine glass and recited a short prayer to her God.

' _One day. One day all my servitude will pay off. He will see what a loyal servant I am '. _In her mind, no other woman could please Kain so much as her. She was perfect. Beautiful. Wealthy. Intelligent. Loyal. Yes, **SHE** would be Kain's goddess. She turned to a wooden chest in the room and opened it. She examined the contents inside.

' _Hmm, it seems that I'm low on gold. Perhaps I should make a trip to __Uschtenheim__ in a fortnight. It's such a long way there…' _. By trip she meant sneaking around in the night and robbing the townsfolk's homes. Hence where she got the knife and human teeth from. Claudia now undressed completely. She always slept in the nude, in case her lord were to come in the middle of the night and want to take her then and there. In fact, she was imaging that now, taking her into his strong arms, kissing her neck, then kissing lower and lower until he's between her legs and lowers his lips to her…_' NO! I must keep my body AND my mind pure for my god, my beautiful Kain'. _She prayed to rid herself of impure thoughts, for she was a goddess, not a lust ridden wench.

Once done, she let out a long yawn, a sign that she was long overdue for sleep. She climbed into her bed laden with rose petals, also in case if Kain were come, after all, roses not only smelled pleasant, they were also the color of blood. No sooner had her eyes shut, the door of her abode creaked open and a shadowy figure stepped inside. Each footstep from this figure clanked, as if they were wearing metal armor. Claudia laid still under her sheets.

' _Sarafan? No…only one set of footsteps, Sarafan usually come in groups. Who could this be?'. _She peeked out from under the covers. Even in the dim light of the one candle that was lit, there was no mistaking that stark white skin and broad handsome features. It was the very moment she had waiting for. Here stood Kain.

Kain sighed and rubbed his eyes. Even immortals needed rest and he was no exception. The bat-flight beacons had long since been destroyed (by order of the Sarafan of course), so he had to travel everywhere on foot. Now he was tried and looked to sleep. He headed for the bed, but stopped short noticing the wooden idol carved in his likeness . He examined the curious object in question.

" What in Nosgoth is this? ". He suddenly heard a thud and whipped around, ready to strike. Before him was a women, naked, stinking of wine and spirits and on her knees looking up at him. He thought he surely must of stumbled upon the village drunk's home. Or an old crazy witch's hut. But he saw, on closer inspection, that it was a young women and she looked as though she were looking upon gods themselves.

" My all mighty and gracious lord Kain! I have waited and prayed so long for this day to come! I have worshipped you since I was a young girl! Look! I have followed your every teaching my lord! ".

Her whole body trembling, she grabbed her hand sewn bible and presented to him.

" I've made myself into the most desirable women for you my lord! I will be your goddess! I'll rule Nosgoth alongside you! ".Tears were even streaming down her face now. She was overcome with such great joy. Kain , however , was incredibly disgusted. This woman was no more goddess like than Vorador's whores. Only a delusional wretch was what she was.

" You certainly are a dutiful creature…".

" Yes, I am your most loyal of servants Kain. I, Claudia Marie Suella, will be your loyal queen for all eternity. Please my lord, do what you wish with me! ".

He smirked and stepped closer. He placed a clawed finger under her chin. " Indeed I shall…".

Before she knew it, Claudia was thrown from her feet and slammed into the stone wall. A sickening crack came from her spine, but amazingly still, she was alive, if barely.

" My lord! Why? Why are you doing this your faithful servant?". He didn't reply, but bore his fangs instead. A strange feeling welled up in Claudia. It felt as though the blood inside her was boiling hot and rushing through her veins at the speed of lightning. To her horror, it was rushing out of her very body, in a long crimson steam that flowed to Kain's mouth. She tried to scream, but only let out a faint groan. She soon slumped over dead and Kain wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. As he laid upon the bed, he contemplated on what it would be like to have a queen rule Nosgoth along with him.

"….A foolish idea. I needn't have a queen . I will rule without anyone at my side. Man or woman ".

.

.

.

.

.

**I wonder if you( the reader) thought this was going to be some romance. Too bad if you did.**

**05/14/2012 UPDATE: Fixed some spelling and grammer errors. -XX-THIRST**


End file.
